Drunken Decisions
by Kaden Frontae
Summary: Roxas decides to get Sora his first drink. What could possibly go wrong?...a lot of things. Rated M for chapters 3&4
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! :D

As usual, thanks you so much to all that have favored and reviewed my stories so far. It means a lot, it really does. You guys are awesome; don't let anyone else telly uo otherwise! *hearts*

Anyway, been wanting to do a RoxasxSora fict. for a very long time now, and I actually got around to doing it...then about halfway through, I decided to throw Axel in the mix because...well...because I can, truthfully. hey, two cute boys sexing each other up; Axel's yaoi senses would definitely be going off xD

So anyway, light and nonsexual the first two chapters (that is if you count Roxas butt groping nonsexual), then sexy times for the last two, with a threesome in the last one :D

Enjoy all. Reviews are very much appreciated! x3

* * *

Roxas was definitely sure that he was getting a reserved seat in hell for this. Didn't make him want to do it any less, but still wasn't a happy thought.

He was sitting in a bar with his twin, Sora, who he had to (almost literally) drag to the place. Axel was away on a family reunion and Roxas had become a bit lonely without the presence of his eccentric redhead. So to pass the time, he had been hanging out with Sora for a while. He hadn't really hung out with him for a while (a fact that Sora promptly reminded him of), but not because of any sibling rivalry or anything; in reality, the two were very close, especially when they were young. It was just that they lived a long ways from each other and were usually swamped with work and/or school; and when that wasn't going on, their boyfriends took up the rest of their time. Sora was always going on about how he wished they could spend some more time together, So Roxas decided that now was the best time than any other.

Earlier today, while the two were talking over lunch, Sora admitted to Roxas that he had never drunk any alcohol. Roxas laughed but he wasn't that much surprised; Sora was always the innocent white lamb of the family, after all. Roxas rarely drank either; it was only when Axel took him out to bars or took him to parties that he drank a bit of wine or cocktail. He had never gotten stone cold drunk; just a bit tipsy, which was apparently enough to turn him into a mix of raging drunk and clingy drunk. Basically, he became a bit more bipolar than usual when he had a few drinks.

A few minutes after Sora told him about his abstinence from alcohol, Roxas started to wonder what kind of drunk Sora was. He was almost completely certain that he was a happy, giggling mess that always took to the karaoke mic, but he wasn't sure. Sora did tend to surprise him once in a while. So with hours and hours of persuading and favor promising, Sora reluctantly agreed to go to a club with him. "But only one drink!" he had said, swearing that he'd leave after he had one. Roxas agreed and planned to get him the strongest drink he could.

The club they went to was one of Axel's favorites: it was a gay club, dark except for a few neon lights that hung overhead in all sorts of colors. The DJ played rave music as a few patrons danced and grinded on each other in an adrenaline ecstasy.

The twins were at the bar, Roxas wearing a tight muscle shirt that hugged his torso in all the right ways and cut off at the midsection to reveal his stomach, along with tight black pants that hugged his backside and showed off the curves in his tight butt. If you looked at him, you would think he was out trying to find a one-night stand and wasn't in a committed relationship. He did admit he did pick the outfit out with the intention to turn some heads, but not for the intention of giving it later on. Ever since he had been with his boyfriend, he had been coming more and more out of his shell. He started to realize how attractive he really was and started to notice and like the attention he got. He enjoyed the fact that guys and girls alike watched him as he walked by; he sometimes swayed his hips a little to be a teasing little bastard. He never lead anyone on, though; if anyone ever started to flirt with him, he'd give the cold shoulder or kindly tell them he was with someone. Tonight was really the only night he had been so provocative, but that was only because Axel was gone and he wanted some personal attention. Hey, he had needs just like Axel; he had the right to crave a little attention!

Sora was dressed a bit more…reasonable. He had a blue and white polo shirt on with a black hoodie, a pair or khaki shorts, and a pair of black converse shoes, which were more like clown shoes than normal footwear. Roxas always teased his brother about his fashion taste, but he never did change it, saying that Riku liked how he dressed. Roxas guessed they were a perfect pair: both had no apparent sense.

Roxas crossed his arms over the bar, not bothering to sit down, while Sora spun in his stool nervously, hands in his lap and looking down. He looked like he was on a one-way ship to hell rather than a bar.

"Roxas," he said quietly, which was hard to hear over the booming music, "We shouldn't be doing this; we're both underage. What if someone reports us?"

"C'mon, Sora," Roxas said, placing a reassuring hand over his shoulder, "I've come here a bunch of times. We're not gonna get in trouble, I promise. So relax, okay little bro?"

Sora shot a glare up at him and huffed. "I told you not to call me that! We were born on the same day, dummy!"

"Yeah, but I was born six minutes earlier," Roxas boasted, never allowing Sora to forget he was technically the big brother.

Sora pouted and pushed him. "You're an ass, you know that?"

"And proud of it. Now, what will our little virgin be drinking tonight?"

Sora blushed a bit as Roxas called him a virgin. "Idiot…and um…I dunno. The only alcohol I know of is wine and beer."

Roxas couldn't help but laugh and shake his head. It was like he was talking to a seven-year-old. "Why am I not surprised? Don't worry, I'll order for you." He whistled for the bartender who came to him in seconds flat. He had been checking him out earlier, but Roxas pretended to not notice. "I'll have a blue moon with a slash of cherry rum. He'll have a mango daiquiri."

The bartender nodded and started on their drinks.

"I think I'll start you out with something simple. It's pretty sweet, so I think you'll like it."

"O-okay," Sora said, playing with his hands. "Remember, only one drink and then I'm out!"

Roxas chuckled and nodded. "Alright alright. Calm down already, Mr. Perfect."

Roxas suddenly felt a hand grope his ass hard and he jumped and squeaked a little. He quickly turned around to catch the culprit. He was a dirty blonde with a messy Mohawk who wore a tight fishnet shirt and matching black pants. He had a few rave bracelets around his arm and a martini glass in his right hand. His constant staggering and goofy smile were clear indicators of his intoxication.

"Hey baby," he said in a drunken slur, "Come here often?"

Really, Roxas thought, that's the best you can do? You grab my ass and give me a line out of a $5.99 pickup book? How drunk are you, asshole?

Roxas could have just shooed him off or given him the cold shoulder, but he was feeling unusually bold tonight. His drink came around and he took a sip before leaning on the bar with his elbows, facing the drunk surfer looking patron. "Actually, I do," he said, smirking a bit. "But I've never had someone be so direct as you. It's a little…exiting." He licked his lips just to be a total bastard. In the back of his mind he couldn't believe he was actually doing this, but in the part he was listening to, he thought he might as well have some fun.

"Well just come with me babe," The drunk said, slamming a hand down on the space right next to Roxas' arm, "I'll make your night even more exciting."

"Sounds nice," Roxas said, "I'll just have to call my boyfriend and ask if it's okay." Roxas took out his cell phone and pretended to dial numbers. "Let's just hope he doesn't come here and beat you to a pulp like the last-"

Roxas didn't even have to finish; the guy was gone, off hitting on some black-haired guy with an eye patch. Roxas laughed a bit and looked over at Sora. He was staring at him with wide eyes and mouth open.

"…What?"

"I can't believe you just did that!" Sora almost shouted, trying not to laugh but failing.

Roxas shrugged. "I'm not the one that grabbed my ass. Now, ya gonna drink or not?"

Sora turned back to his drink and gulped a bit. He poked it a few times like it was actually alive and going to eat him. He sighed, put on his big boy face, and took the drink and chugged it down with one gulp. He almost choked as he coughed and wrinkled his face. Roxas laughed hysterically as he pat his poor little brother on the back.

"This isn't milk, Sora; you can't just scarf it down like that." Roxas was still laughing as he rubbed his brother's back.

"Shut…up!" he said in between small gasps of air.

Roxas stopped his taunting and finally sat down. "So, how was it?"

Sora wiped his mouth of the bit he had coughed up and swirled his tongue around his mouth. "…It's…actually okay…a little bitter, but kind of sweet."

"See?" Roxas said, smiling. "I knew you'd like it!"

Sora laughed a bit as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, it wasn't as bad as I thought."

"So, you want another?" Roxas asked, finishing his own drink.

Sora was about to bring up his deal, but then thought about it. He had already had one, and it wasn't as bad as he thought. And he felt a bit tipsy, but not drunk…

"Alright, one more," he said. "But that's it! Only one more and then we're going!"

Roxas kicked the door to Sora's apartment open, lugging the said drunkard over his shoulder. He had let him walk himself at first, but after the third time he ran out into the street and almost was ran over by a car, Roxas decided it would be less suicidal for him to carry the poor boy. Sora was singing some song Roxas never heard of in a drunken slur as Roxas closed and locked the door. He went over to the couch and tried to put Sora down.

"Alright, last stop bro," he said, putting Sora down and watching him collapse on the couch.

"Ah, you're so nice Roxas~." Sora's glazed eyes didn't even look at Roxas as he spoke to him. "You gave me a nice piggyback ride all the way back home. You're always so good to me~!"

"Yeah yeah," Roxas said, trying to find some coffee in Sora's kitchen. God, if their mother saw Sora now, she'd—…Probably kill him for getting Sora drunk. It wasn't his fault, really: he had fully intended to take Sora home after his second drink, but he said he wanted one more and that he could handle it. And then he had another one…, another one…, and another four. Pretty soon, he was drunk off his ass, shouting and laughing for no apparent reason at random intervals and, at one point, getting up on the bar and dancing, which of course got the whole bar's attention. Roxas was pretty sure that if he let him stay up there, the boy would actually start stripping, a sight which he did not need. He'd take pictures of course, but he still wouldn't enjoy watching it.

Having no luck with coffee, Roxas decided the next best outcome would be to take the drunkard to bed. He went back into the living room and saw Sora already staggering back to his room.

"Sora, where are you going?"

"Oooooh, just gonna head in fer…tonight." He ran his side into a wall but kept going. Roxas had to hold back laughter as he saw his sweet, innocent "little" brother stagger and sway like he was dodging bricks.

"Ya sure you don't need any help there, big guy?"

"NOPE! Nope, I'm just…I'm just fine. I'm just gonna…" Sora words trailed off as he got to his bedroom and slammed the door. Roxas let himself laugh a bit when the door closed.

He was about to get ready to go back home but then wondered if it was such a good idea to leave the boy alone. He remembered the first time he was drunk and it…was not pretty. And Sora seemed more of a lightweight than him so…

With a heavy sigh, Roxas took out his cell phone and left a message for his voicemail saying he was sleeping over at Sora's place. Axel usually called around nighttime so he wanted him to know where he was and why he wasn't picking up. He tucked his phone back in his pocket and went into his brother's bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas hadn't visited Sora's apartment in a long time—he had almost forgotten how it looked like. When he first entered the bedroom and switched on the lights, he half expected to be greeted with sky blue walls with fluffy white clouds painted on them, with tables and counters filled with stuffed animals and a nice fluffy bed with the little prince himself surrounded by little fluffy pillows. He expected this because that was exactly how his room had looked when he was still living at home.

Thankfully, His brother had grown up a bit: The walls were a semi-dark blue with white molding at the top and bottom, there was a small love seat at the far right, a desk beside it, and at the far wall was a fairly large full bed with a white comforter and sheets and black pillows. The room was a bit larger than Roxas' and had a bit more stuff in it, like posters of different landscapes that ranged from jungles to Underwater caves, and a closet that looked like a walk-in in the far left wall. Roxas was impressed; he was proud and at the same time jealous that Sora could afford all this. He realized that since hm and Riku were sharing an apartment meant they had two incomes to go around, but still...

Roxas looked to the bed where Sora had collapsed. He sprawled awkwardly on top of the sheets, face down into the pillow and one shoe off while the other hanged for dear life. He wasn't snoring or making any movement at all and…

Oh god, was he still breathing?

Roxas hurried to the bed and flipped him over, then sighed in relief and shook his head. The boy was fast asleep snoring the night away as drool started to pour from the very corner of his mouth. Roxas smiled in amusement and adoration; Sora was always his cutest when he was asleep. When they were little, he used to nibble on his fingers a bit, a sign he was having a bad dream. When he woke from said dream, he'd run over to Roxas' bed, crying, and sleep with him for the rest of the night, cuddling against his back or chest. Roxas always brought himself to a little laugh when he remembered how attached Sora was to him and, at the same time, he felt a bit of melancholy. He missed the days when Sora would follow him everywhere like a ducking to his mother, and although it sometimes annoyed him that he never had any elbowroom of his own, he still enjoyed always having a personal playmate to do things with. All of their neighbors thought it was adorable, of course; they'd always come up to their parents and say, "How lucky you are to have two boys who love each other so much."

They were a very close pair when they were kinds, but when Sora turned 14, he met Riku, the handsome, silver-haired, cool guy loner of the town. There were so many girls after him that Roxas had no doubt that there was some secret Riku fan club filled with girls that meet and worshiped a lock of hair or a used bath towel. Despite his endless amount of suitors, Riku never was interested in any of them. He was never a jackass and just told them to piss off, but he usually just five them the cold shoulder and didn't acknowledge their existence unless one actually talked to him. He didn't have many friends either; he usually just sat alone reading or staring up at the clouds.

When Sora and Roxas entered high school, they had almost completely different schedules except of two classes and a short lunch period. Sora was upset of course, but Roxas told him it was a good change of pace for him. "Now you can make new friends instead of being my conjoined twin," he said on their first day, ruffling his hair a bit. Sora then hugged him—in the middle of the filled hall, no less—and went to his first class. After the day ended and the two made their way home, they started talking about their day. Roxas said he enjoyed most of his classes and already made a new friend named Namine, a sweet quiet girl who loved to draw. When Roxas asked if Sora meet anybody, he blushed immediately and started playing with his hands, a habit he had since a child that showed he was embarrassed or nervous about something.

"What's his name?" he said, now intrigued about what guy Sora had set his eyes on. He knew Sora was gay; he had told him as much when they were about 11. He promised to not tell his parents as long as Sora kept his sexuality a secret as well.

"W-Why does it automatically have to be a guy?" he said, flustered and playing with his hands some more.

"Sora, you got that same look when you first met Tidus and then talked about how you were gonna marry him one day. Now, what's his name?"

Sora opened his mouth then closed it, playing with his hands some more. "…R...Riku."

Roxas' eyes went wide as he tried to find a response: he wanted to laugh, but at the same time wanted to say how proud he was that his little bro had his first real crush. He settled on just chucking a bit and giving him an amused leer. "Never thought you'd be into the bad-boy type, bro," he said slyly. Sora just pouted and blushed some more.

"Shut up! He just…he's really handsome, okay? I can think someone looks good any not have a crush!"

"Mhm, whatever you say." Roxas said, listening to Sora's blush and body language instead of his actual words. "Have you talked to him?"

"N…No…"

"Why don't you? You said yourself you only think he looks good."

Sora's head dropped a little as he continued to play with his hands. "W-what if he…doesn't like me? He's always so isolated and never talks to anybody."

Roxas got up from his own bed and went over to his brother's, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "Sora, I honestly do not think it is possible for anybody to not like you just a little, even if they tried: You're fun, funny, kind, and really cute. I'm sure if you just talked to him, you guys would be friends in no time."

Sora looked up at his brother with hope sparkling in his eyes. "You think so."

He smiled and pulled Sora close. "I know so."

The next day, Sora took Roxas' advice and talked to him and, sure enough, the two became close friends. Roxas always saw them talking together at lunch and in the hallways, laughing and joking with each other. Every single girl in the school formed an immediate grudge against Sora, pestering him on what he did to get so close. The poor guy was probably confused out of his mind.

After about 5 months of friendship, the two finally started dating, and even sooner, they became an official couple. They didn't make it obvious in public at first until one day at lunch Riku said that Sora had a bit of something left on his lips and kissed it off for him. Roxas remembered that day: Sora looked as if he was about to explode, every girl gasped or cried, and the guys just sat in complete silence. They would usually have laughed and called them names like, "Homo" or "fag," but seeing as Riku could kill anyone of them with a thought, they kept their thoughts to himself.

Roxas was glad that his brother finally found someone and wished them the best, but he still felt a bit of sorrow. It felt a bit strange at first that he had to share Sora's affection and attention with another man and, and first, he became sad that he didn't have his little brother around all the time. He had no ill feeling towards Riku and no jealousy, but he still wished that he could keep his brother from growing up just a little longer.

And then he met Axel. He had just moved in from the city not two weeks ago and was already enrolled in his school. He was 3 years Roxas' elder, but he had the personality and carelessness of someone a year younger than him. He always made a scene wherever he go, bursting through the doors with that red spiky clown hair of his, makeup markings under his eyes, and a red and black alteration to his uniform; he had chains attacked at first, but the principle told him to take them off. He had two piercings in his left ear, a tongue ring, and a pinky ring with a small silver flame. He almost always had a sneaky little grin on his face and always had this mannerism to him that gave off the aura of conceitedness and narcissism. At first Roxas labeled him off as a slacker that didn't care for anything but himself and left him in his own little category.

That is until one day, When Roxas was at his locker, and Axel was leaning on the one next to his. "Hey there," he said, that stupid little grin that Roxas wanted to slap off plastered on his face. "Roxas, right?"

"Yeah," he said, trying to make as little contact as possible. Maybe if I ignore him, he'll disappear, he thought.

"Namine told me about you. Said you're a pretty cool guy."

So, he already got to Namine, huh? Didn't think she'd like such a juvenile.

"People say that sometimes." He closed his locker and started to head off to his next class.

"She never told me how cute you were, though."

Roxas stopped in his tracks and couldn't help but grin. Is he actually flirting with me? Alright, fine; I'll play along."

"Yeah, haven't heard that line before," he said, turning back around and placing a hand on his hips, unimpressed.

"Well then you've probably never heard this one either." He strode slowly over to the blonde and mimicked his stance. "I'd like to take you out tonight, maybe catch a movie. I hear they've got this new sci-fi horror flick playing."

Roxas smiled, wondering if he had done his research. He had been meaning to go and see that but he had no one to go with, on account that Sora and Namine hated horror movies and he didn't know Riku well enough to ask him. He became a little more intrigued, but wasn't going to give up so easily.

"And what makes you think I'll be so eager to say yes?" he responded.

Axel shrugged. "Just thought you'd wanna have something to do tonight."

"Of of course," Roxas said, holding his books like a stereotypical manga schoolgirl, "Because I always wait all alone in my room with nothing to do but hope that my bad boy will one day come along and take me away from this place on his motorcycle and sweep me away to some motel to consummate our love!"

Roxas expected the boy to give up at that point, but he just laughed. "Kid all you want, but we both know that you don't have much better to do tonight other than homework."

Roxas opened his mouth in fury, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to admit it, but the bastard was right; he didn't usually have anything to do on a Friday night except finish homework early or, if he was around, hang out with Sora. Namine was sometimes available, but usually she was out with her own friends Kairi and Selphie, doing girl things that Roxas would rather be caught dead than do any of them willingly. He really _did_ want to see the movie_…_

Before he confirmed, he had to confirm just a few more things. "Just a movie?"

"Of course?"

"No 'wanna come home with me" lines after?"

"Not one."

"No unwanted touching during?"

"Only if it's wanted."

"You drive or are we using a bus?"

"I'd never dream of taking my date in anything but style."

"….What time, idiot?"

Axel smiled in victory. "Seven sound good?"

"Be better at seven thirty"

"How 'bout you just call me when you're ready and I'll be there no less than ten minutes?"

Roxas smirked; he was good. "Fine by me."

"I'll need your address, babe."

Roxas wrote it down and gave it to him. "If you ever call me babe again, I'll rip those earrings out of your ear."

Axel laughed. "I'll see what I can do."

They went later that night and it was enjoyable. Axel didn't try anything and was more of a gentleman than Roxas thought he would be: he bought the tickets, all the snacks, and got them front row seats. Roxas was impressed, but no in love. The date ended and they talked about the movie as Axel drove him home. When they arrived, Axel asked him out again. Roxas would have said no, if the night had gone the way he planned, with him coming home with rope burns and orders to him mom to call the police. But the night had gone better than he had planned so he agreed.

They dated for about 3 months before they became official. Axel had no intention to keep it a secret. He took every chance he could get to make out or flirt with Roxas, home or hallway. This time people did call them names that made Roxas feel a bit shameful, but Axel fixed that with a few broken noses and a month's worth of detention. Axel at first seemed like a stereotypical bad boy, but he was actually pretty sweet and a gentleman personally. He never forced anything on Roxas and they only had sex when Roxas said it was okay And Axel made sure to take him out to a nice dinner and over to a nice hotel. Even when he made out with him in public, Roxas rarely opposed. There was a strange excitement to the feeling of everyone watching you with unbelieving eyes that made Roxas exited. He felt horrible for it, but he almost always loved it when Axel would push him against the lockers and take his lips passionately when nobody was looking. Roxas knew he was turning into a monster, and he sort of loved it.

It was through Axel that he became closer to Riku. The two became friends quickly and soon, Sora, Riku, Axel, and Roxas started hanging out on a regular basis. They were as close as could be until they all had to move out, but even at first they still arranged get togethers to go to a movie or get lunch. They weren't as close as they were now, but they still were good friends.

Roxas found himself at the end of his reminiscing and remembered the reality he was currently in: his brother was drunk and asleep, he was trying to get him to wake up, and Axel was probably wondering why he wasn't picking up. Where Roxas found the time to go into a reflection of his life he had no idea. He went back to the task at hand.

"Hey Sora," he said loudly, shaking the boy, "Wake up. C'mon ya drunk, wake up already!"

After a lot of shaking, Sora's eyes finally fluttered open. When he viewed Riku through his hazy eyes, he grinned a goofy grin. "Morning, Roxy~"

"It's not morning, bro, its night. And you're drunk. C'mon, take off your cloths so I can get you to bed."

Sora gave Roxas an interesting look. "Ohoh, I didn't know you were into that sort of thing, Roxy."

Roxas could have smacked him, but he would already have enough of a headache tomorrow. "Just take off your shirt, Idiot. I'm trying to help—"

Sora suddenly found strength that materialized from nothing and pulled Roxas down so that he tumbled over him and collapsed in bed beside him. Before Roxas could recover, Sora got up and pinned him down, straddling him at the waist. Roxas couldn't find thoughts for a second; he was still a bit dumbfounded. His brother was on top of his, pinning him down, giving him a provocative look that he had only seen in Axel's eyes before.

"I've got a better idea," he said, tracing a finger down Roxas' chest.

"I'm not liking where this is going," Roxas said, trying to wiggle his way out.

Sora swooped for his ear and whispered in a slur, "Let's have sex, Roxy~!"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note! Please Read!_**

First of all, an update! I changed some things in Chapter 1 and 2: Axel is at a family reunion instead of a business trip, and changed the last sentence in par. 2 in ch. 2.

Second of all,

**SMUT!**

Now that I have your attention...

Yes, this is a smut chapter. this and the next chapter will be gay smut, so if you didn;t get the hint from the summary and ont wanan read smut, then stop now and go read some other great fics here. But if your a pervert(like me) and this is your cup of tea, then i invite you to read on!

I'm not completly proud of this chapter, seeing as im just getting over writer's block and i feel it's lacking, but I tried my best and I think it's okay. But I'll leave that to you guys to decide :)

Thank you for reading. Reviews make the smut muses give me strength! Love you all~

* * *

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

Sora giggled like a little idiot and then tried to get serious again. "I said~! Let's. Have. Sex."

"Okay, that's what I thought you said. Now please get off me."

Sora licked his lips and leaned into Roxas' ear again. "C'mon, Roxy~." He whispered, trying to be seductive. "Let's have some fun." He slowly licked the rim of Roxas' ear and Roxas had to hold back a gasp. His ears were one of his most sensitive spots and only Axel knew the right way on how to lick them, but Sora had gotten pretty damn close. And the bastard didn't stop either. He just kept licking as he wrapped a few of Roxas' hairs around his finger. Roxas finally gasped a bit at the sensations he was getting. Sora's tongue was hot and soft, and the way it felt against his skin was—

Your brother is turning you on.

Roxas came back to reality.

"S-Sora, I'm gonna need you to get off me now."

"No can do, Roxy~." Sora said, still straddling him and now running a finger down his chest. "I'm having too much fun!"

"Glad to know that molesting your sibling brings you joy."

Sora giggled again. "Somebody's being a Mr. grumpy pants…" Sora smirked. "I know what'll cheer you up~!"

"You getting off me and us never speaking of this incredibly awkward moment ever again?"

Sora slid his fingers under Roxas' shirt and started to pull up. Roxas started to inwardly panic and struggled again, trying to push Sora off him. Sora pushed him back down and swiftly took off Roxas' shirt, ripping it a little. He then pinned Roxas' wrists down to the wall behind him and licked his lips.

"You've got a nice body, Roxy~" he said, his eyes still hazy. "It really makes me wanna eat you aaall up!"

A few things were running through Roxas' mind at that moment. One, How had he ended up half-naked under his little brother about to be raped? Second, why the hell was Sora so good at being a rapist? Third, how bad would Sora hate him if he kneed him in the crotch and ran as fast as he could?

Fourth and most importantly, why did this all feel so unbelievably good?

"U-um, Sora," Roxas said, feeling more awkward by the second, "We really shouldn't do this. We're brothers. I'm pretty sure mom would look down on one of us raping the other."

Sora smiled as he kissed Roxas' chest. Out of surprise and the sudden tingle from the heat, Roxas gasped. _Don'tgetharddon'tgetharddon'tgethard…_

"I don't mind if we're brothers, Roxy," he said, softly gilding his tongue across Roxas' now perk nipple. "Really, I think that makes it a little hotter."

"Y-you are such a freak!"

Sora laughed. "That's funny coming from someone who's got this already." He roughly groped Roxas' hard crotch, causing the older boy to unintentionally gasp and arch his back slightly at the touch. Dammit, why the hell did this turn him on so much?

"Either way," Sora said, reaching down to pull off one of his socks and bind Roxas' wrists with it, "We're gonna have fun whether you like it or not."

"You're sick."

"And you're adorable."

Roxas was about to say something else in protest, but only got a moan out as Sora nibbled on one of his perk, reddening nipples. Roxas tried his best to keep himself from making any noise by biting down on his lower lip. When Sora moved down to his navel, He bit so hard blood started to dribble down. He finally couldn't take it anymore and let out a loud, timid moan as Sora's hand reached down his pants and played with his already throbbing cock, his tongue still sweeping across his body. Axel was only of the only people who could make him feel so good with just his tongue; he couldn't believe he got turned on so much by someone else with the same action, let alone his own brother.

Sora heard the moan and smiled. "Having fun Roxy~?" he asked, sounding more and more seductive by the minute.

Roxas didn't open his mouth. He was afraid if he did, he'd let another moan out, and he wouldn't give Sora the satisfaction. Instead, he turned his flustered face to the side to avoid direct eye contact.

That must have made Sora mad because he came up to bite—pretty hard—on Roxas' ear. Roxas' practically screamed as he felt his brother slightly chewing on his ear, not wanting it to feel good.

"I said, are you having fun, Roxas?" he said in a voice that deemed no argument or vague answer.

"Y-y-yeah…" he said in a sheepish whisper…

Wait, what the fuck did I just say? Dammit, I need to stop this. Anymore and I'll—

Roxas' eyes widened as he felt a hand start to take off his belt. Oh no…Oh no, no, no, no, HELL NO!

"S-Sora, Please get off," he tried to say angrily, but came out as sheepish, "I really…don't wanna—aah!...do this. It's not—"

Sora placed a finger on his lips and smiled down at his. "Ssshhhh," he whispered, licking up the drying blood on his lips, "I'll be okay. I promise I'll make you feel good.

"B-but I—"

Sora quickly shut him up by kissing his, hard and passionately. He flicked his tongue across his lips, asking permission to enter. Roxas wanted so bad to deny him, to push him away and not let himself give in. He wanted to tell himself that this didn't feel amazing, that he didn't care at the moment that they were brothers. He didn't want to think that he wanted this, that he wanted to feel more of his brother's kiss, his touch, his everything…

But he did. He'd have time to feel bad for it later, but now he just wanted anything Sora could give him.

He allowed Sora entrance into his mouth and moaned as he felt his hot, wet tongue play with his own. He never knew Sora was so talented with his tongue; hell, he didn't know Sora was so talented with anything he was doing. Sora deepened the kiss as he finally took off Roxas' belt and slid his pants down, causing another moan to escape the blonde's lips and travel down Sora's throat. Sora finally ended the kiss, leaving Roxas panting and wanting more. Roxas felt a hot shame cross over his body as he heard himself pant like a bitch. He still felt bad, but he was too deep in need and pleasure to stop this now.

Sora quickly slide his mouth down Roxas' body, pausing as he reached his most sensitive spots and taking a few seconds to nibble and lick. All of it made Roxas moan deeply and arch his body for more. The brunette reached the waistband of Roxas' boxers and tugged teasingly.

"Want me to keep going, Roxy?" he said, licking a bit at Roxas' covered cock, which was already leaking through the cloth.

Roxas knew this was his last chance. After this, there was no turning back. He didn't even have time to think before he shamelessly mouthed the words, "Yes."

Sora smiled and untied Roxas' wrists, knowing he wouldn't run away now. He slowly tugged down his boxers and Roxas' cock flipped up at him. "Wow, Roxy~," he said, poking the head, "You're pretty big. Almost as big as me."

"S-shut up and just do it already!" Roxas all but screamed.

"Of course, Roxy~" Sora said. He flicked his tongue across the head and got a reassuring gasp in return. He played with the head with his tongue for a bit more before he placed his lips around it and started to begin his decent down. Roxas moaned loud and deeply as he felt Sora's mouth send a hot and overwhelming sensation over his cock. As he went down the shaft, Roxas instinctively grabbed his head, tangling his fingers into his thick brown locks. For a few moments, he didn't feel shame or embarrassment anymore; all he felt was want, true, unrestricted want. His senses were replaced with a deep, hungry lust that only grew as Sora took more of him.

Sora took one more gulp down as he swallowed Roxas whole, sucking a bit as he moaned around it. Roxas threw his head back in ecstasy and shouted. He could have sworn he heard himself shout Sora's name, but he was too much in a pleasured haze to tell. Sora started to bob his head up and down around Roxas' cock, playing with his leathery balls as he sucked and moaned. Roxas began to pant as he bucked his hips into Sora's waiting mouth.

"F-fuck," Roxas got out between pants. "Fuck, this is...so good. It feels...so…aah!" Roxas was reduced to incoherent drabble as Sora picked up the pace, groaning deeper and sucking harder. Roxas could feel himself on the verge of an orgasm, and it felt big. He didn't know how long he could last, but he knew it would be too long if Sora kept this pace up.

"S-S-Sora," he managed to say between rough, ragged pants, "I'm gonna…I…fuck, Sora, I'm gonna—"

Sora didn't give him a chance to finish before he sucked his hardest and groaned his deepest around his cock, groping his firm ass cheeks with both hands. Roxas knew he was telling him to come, and he obliged.

"F-FUCK!" Roxas screamed as he felt his orgasm take him over. He screamed as he released a big load into Sora's mouth, his cock sending spasms throughout his body. He heard Sora moan as he swallowed, Roxas' cum sliding down his tongue as a few spurts shot out from the corners of his mouth. As Roxas came down from his high, he collapsed down onto the bed, still holding Sora's head.

Sora released Roxas' limping cock from his lips, leaving a thick line of cum connecting his lips with the head. He wiped his mouth and smiled.

"That was quite a tasty little snack you gave me, Roxy," he said, licking at his lips. Roxas had no energy to respond.

"I hope you're not too tired yet," Sora said. "We still have to—"

Sora was cut off as he heard the door open behind him. Both boys' eyes went wide as they looked towards the door.

Standing in the doorframe, eyes wide and mouth slightly open, was Roxas' boyfriend, Axel. He dropped his coat that was in his hands as he stared at the two boys.

Roxas could quickly start to feel his senses return to him. "A-axel! W-what are you doing back so early?"

Axel took a few seconds to try to make words. "T-the reunion had to take a rain check because half the family couldn't make it…so I came home early."

Roxas barley heard what he said; he was too busy trying to think of what he could say to make this seem like it was a big mistake. Which it was, really. "L-look Axel, this really isn't what you—"

Axel raised a hand. "No need to explain to me, Roxy," He said. A grin started to tug at his lips. "In fact, you guys can continue if you want."


End file.
